I Will Be In Your Heart Forever
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: One-shot. Fumu battles a demon beast that injured Kirby. But at a very high price. How will our pink hero react? Rated T for blood and violence. A little of KirbyXFumu.


Fumu slowly gathered her haunches and got to her feet. Her injuries burned like blazing fire under her yellow skin. She saw the demon beast that ambushed her and Kirby. The small, pink puffball had a green cap and a golden sword with a sea blue hilt. Kirby slashed his sword in all directions.

"Kirby! Be careful!" Fumu cheered him on.

The demon beast turned on Fumu. This monster was a HUGE, pale orange colored cat-like creature with gigantic and sharp claws. Kirby got hit in the face.

"POYO!" Kirby slammed to the ground and fell unconscious. He dropped his sword. Fumu hesitated as the cat-like creature was running towards her like a speeding bullet. Fumu did a fast somersault and grabbed Kirby's sword. She didn't really know how to use it. So, Fumu went wild with it.

Then, she remembered. She saw Meta Knight and Kirby Fighting together before. She remembered the pattern Kirby used: slash, kick, stab, jump, slash, kick, stab, jump. Fumu started to do this pattern.

The cat-like demon beast slashed it's claws in Fumu's direction. Fumu stabbed it in the arm. The demon roared in pain. Blood spurted out of it like a river.

Fumu gasped and ran a little ways back. Her arms shaking. Fumu saw the demon recover from the injury and run towards her. She held the sword in front of her in defense.

Fumu screamed as she felt her flesh rip in the cat thing's claws. Her side started to bleed heavily. Fumu started to feel dizzy. She used her remaining strength to stab the demon in the chest. Blood spurted out and the monster died at her feet. Fumu panted. Her side was still bleeding heavily. Blood formed a pool around her. Her own blood mixed with the demon beasts'. Fumu slowly waddled to Kirby, who was awakening from the blow to his face.

"Poyo..?" Kirby saw Fumu stumbling towards him. A thick trail of blood followed. "Poyo okay?" Kirby gasped when Fumu collapsed in front of him. "POYO!" Kirby ran to Fumu and poked her. "Poyo okay?" Kirby started trying to wake her up. "Poyo Fumu!" Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. "POYO!" Kirby felt hot tears run down his pink face. He whimpered and closed his eyes. He hugged Fumu with his stubby pink arms.

Then Kirby saw the wound.

The terrible wound that killed his best friend.

The wound that saved Kirby's life.

Fumu gave her life so she could protect Kirby. _She did it for me..._ Kirby thought._ But why did she have to die?_ Kirby screamed to the humid, open air. "POYO! WHY?" Kirby sobbed as rain started to sprinkle him. Kirby looked up to the gloomy, dark gray sky. _Why, god? WHY?_ Kirby started to shake uncontrollably. The rain started to fall even harder. Thunder boomed and lightning seemed to crack the sky in half. Kirby saw Fumu's wound stop bleeding. There was a pool of water mixed with blood around her.

Kirby was now hyperventilating and breathing uncontrollably. His face damp with rain and tears. Kirby walked over to Fumu's lifeless body. Her body was as cold as stone. Kirby hugged Fumu one last time, and started to walk home. He however wasn't ready to tell everybody what happened to his best friend.

Then he saw light.

A soft, warm, comforting light.

A light like none he'd ever seen.

And it was shining right on Fumu's body.

"Poyo?" Kirby passed a glance to Fumu. Then he heard something he thought he would never hear again.

Fumu's voice.

"Kirby..." A glowing, ghost-like version of Fumu was floating towards Kirby. "I'm happy I died. Because I died for the person I loved... You. I love you, Kirby. I will watch over you until the day you join me in heaven... Where we will be together forever." Fumu kissed Kirby softly on the cheek and faded into the sky; which was clearing up to reveal a night sky. Stars sparkled like morning dew or like flakes of snow. And the full moon shone silver all around the blood-glistened clearing.

Kirby padded to Fumu's limp body. He passed the kiss to Fumu's cold, lifeless cheek. "Poyo... I... la...love... you too... Poyo Fumu." One last tear fell from his cheek and onto Fumu's.

Kirby passed a glance to the midnight sky. He looked at the tiny white dots... and recognized something.

He saw Fumu.

As a constellation.

To be with him forever.

"Poyo... I love you too, Fumu..."


End file.
